No Game No Life: new gamer
by Blank000sora
Summary: Blank a desparecido, no se sabe de su paradero pero yo... los encontrare.
1. Chapter 1

_No __Game__ No __Life_

**Capitulo 1**

En busca de blank:** I** parte.

—Que rayos—me dije a mi mismo molesto—¿Como este equipo puede ganar sin ninguna baja? Tengo que descubrirlo, no me puedo permitir perder, tengo que saber ¿qué o quién es blank?

El hecho de que sean tan perfectos me obsesiona, no puedo permitir seguir perdiendo, tengo que investigar sobre ellos pero en internet si buscas "_Blank__" _en cualquier buscador solo encontraras colores. Al cabo de un tiempo encontré una pagina de usuarios del juego y solo oía rumores de que eran de Tokyo, puesto que no tengo capital —_Soy pobre_—no podía ir a Tokyo así que me debía acostumbrar a perder cada vez que ellos aparecieran, mis compañeros de equipo eran buenos—_Sabían un par de trucos_—pero aún así no era suficiente.

Mi investigación solo me trajo decepciones, y decepcionado entre al juego, de nuevo, para luchar con la esperanza de no encontrarme con ellos—_por que perdería_—Estoy cansado de perder.

¡¿Pero que coño?! Son ellos, no puedo perder, está vez no perderé, voy a vencerlos, tengo que vencerlos.

Fue la batalla más difícil que había tenido, y a la vez en la que había llegado más lejos, sentía la esperanza de que esta vez si ganaría, y como lo supuse perdí. Desilusionado pase varios días sin jugar pero tenia que seguir, mi reputación como uno de los mejores diez estaba en juego.

—Espero y no aparezcan de nuevo— me dije con cara de frustración—bueno aquí vamos.

Luego de un rato de jugar note que ya no estaba blank no había oído hablar de ellos y eso si es muy raro hasta que comenzaron los rumores de que habían desaparecido y pues tenia que averiguarlo, no podía dejar esto así—la verdad si podía, pero no quiero— luego de buscar en diferentes juegos MMO que ellos frecuentaban, no lograba encontrar ningún tipo de información hasta que un link extraño se abrió en mi pantalla. Era una ventana en blanco, me pareció muy raro para una ventana emergente.

—¿Buscas a blank?—derrepente se escribió por si solo en la pantalla, como una ventana de chat.

—¿Quien eres?— respondí.

—Tet. ¿Quieres jugar?, si juegas conmigo te diré donde esta blank.

—Suena tentador, pero seguiré buscando en internet.

—Esta bien, si me vences te llevare hasta donde están ellos.

—así, si le entro.

—Jugaremos billar

—Acepto

—¡Aschente!

—¿Aschen... que? ¿Que significa eso?

—Significa "Lo juro por los mandamientos"

—A, ok pues en ese caso, ¡Aschente!

Luego de diez y seis horas o algo así— No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso— logre ganar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy a más de cinco mil pies de altura,—¡¿Pero que, coño?!— Y había un enano— Un niño — al lado mio mientras caíamos y el con una gran tranquilidad, como si no se avecinara la muerte al llegar al suelo, me decía—_ Que era un dios_— pensé— _esta loco, si definitivamente lo esta_— y luego de explicarme los mandamientos cuando casi llegaba al suelo me detuve en el aire como por arte de magia y luego caí, mientras el se reía alejándose en el cielo.

—Si, muy gracioso— dije con sarcasmo y mucho—¡Oye ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que rayos tengo que hacer?!—

Tet se fue sin decirme nada pero al horizonte se veía un gran castillo, al llegar allá, era un gran reino.

—Oye ¿como se llama este lugar?— le pregunte a un campesino.

—Esto es el "Elkia"— me dijo.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un lugar donde se encontraban muchas personas, parecía un coliseo lleno de gente y todo solo por ver a dos personas jugar poker—que perdida de tiempo— pero algo extraño pasaba habían personas que no encajaban en este lugar, para empezar estaba esa chica con capucha de orejas puntiagudas— un duende o algo así— no se que era, están las dos chicas que juegan y aquel chico y la niña un poco alejados del lugar como si planearan algo o no se sintieran a gusto.

—Que bueno que siempre tengo mi bolso puesto, con mis cosas— saque mi teléfono y tome fotos de aquellas personas extrañas, la niña lo noto pero, no le di importancia al acercarme a la mesa pregunte a uno de los hombres que se encontraban allí

—La del vestido morado es la próxima reina de Elkia su nombre es Kurami ya que no a sido coronada, pero su coronación se acerca y la otra de atuendo blanco es la nieta del rey tonto, quien fue rey anterior, ella se llama Sthep— Me dijo aquel hombre.

Al ver la forma de jugar de la reina note de inmediato que hacia trampa, me decidí a decirle a la nieta del antiguo rey, pero el chico se acerco con su niña y lo mas probable es que se lo dijo, así que, solo me quedaba conseguir donde quedarme, de inmediato encontré una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez.

—¿Quieres jugar?— Me pregunto el chico que se encontraba sentado en la mesa.

—Esta bien— le dije confiado— ¿Que tienes para ofrecerme?

Me mostró una bolsa pequeña con monedas de oro —Tienes algo de igual equivalencia— pregunto y le mostré mi lapto que estaba en mi bolso— Esto es más valioso que tu vida pero estoy dispuesto a apostarlo a cambio de esas monedas— me miro asombrado.

—¡Aschente!

—¡Aschente!

Luego de un rato de mover las piezas y pensar, estaba sudando, por un momento pensé que perdería, pero un toque de adrenalina activo mi cerebro y "Pum" con un movimiento certero, Jaque mate, fue todo y me fui a buscar donde quedarme con mi oro llegue a una pequeña posada y me quede en una de las habitaciones.

Estaba como un ratón buscando queso, solo que yo buscaba un lugar donde conectar mi celular y mi lapto — que estúpido mundo no puedo creer que no allá señal como entrare en internet ¡NOOOO!— Hasta que encontré el conector detrás de la cama, conecte mi lapto y mi celular.

—Bueno, es hora de comenzar el juego.


	2. Chapter 2

_No Game No Life_

**Capitulo 2 **

**En busca de blank: I parte. **

* * *

Escucho pasos en el pasillo—¿Quien podrá ser? — Al asomarme en la puerta note que Sthep se encontraba tapada solo con una toalla, mientras que tocaba una puerta. Se veía hermosa asi pero, ese no era el punto, el punto era saber que hacia allí, cuando se abrió la puerta lance uno de mis zapatos para impedir que se cerrara cuando ella entrara.

Al mirar por la puerta entre abierta, note que el chico tenia a la niña acostada en sus piernas —¿Sera un pedófilo?— Me pregunte, pero la respuesta se me dio sola, ya que el chico le dijo a Sthep que era su hermana, Sthep estaba allí para preguntarle como noto que Kurami hacia trampa, pero el chico la invito a un juego y si Sthep ganaba el le daría la respuesta, pero el no le dijo que obtendría si ganaba, pero era muy ingenioso y le iso creer que si.

Luego de un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras donde gano el explicando como lo hizo, pensé bien y supe—Ellos son Blank.

—¡Tu... Enamorate de mi!— Dijo el chico, entonces note que obviamente su virginidad y las ganas de tener una relación estropeo lo que en verdad quería, pero igual lo conseguiría.

Luego de ver tantas estupideces dichas y echas decidí hacerme notar —Ustedes son muy raros, es un tanto increíble que ustedes sean Blank, pero bueno las cosas nunca son como se esperan— dije.

—Quien eres tu?— Pregunto Sora.

—El estaba en el torneo— Dijo Shiro mostrando una foto que me tomo.

—Mi nombre no tiene mayor importancia, pero los necesito y ustedes a mi, asi que me ayudan a salir y todos felices— dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Al dia siguiente me encontraba detrás de la puerta del baño esperando que Sora y Shiro salieran con Sthep para buscar la manera de salir de este mundo.

—Necesitamos saber quien eres?— dijo Sora.

—Solo díganme N— Respondí.

—Esta bien y de que pais eres?—

—Soy de Venezuela, ya no preguntes mas, no tenemos que ser amigos solo quiero salir de aquí asi que busquemos una biblioteca y busquemos mas información para salir de aquí—

Sthep nos llevo a una biblioteca donde no le tomo mucho tiempo a Shiro para entender que necesitábamos hacer en lo cual encajaba ser rey de Elkia, mientras caminábamos por un pasillo del palacio, (ya que Kurami aun no era coronada, podíamos estar allí, por que el palacio pertenecía al rey tonto el cual era el abuelo de Sthep) se apareció Kurami con quien intercambiamos un par de palabras haciéndole entender que seriamos los próximos reyes, mientras que sin dudar puse en mi teléfono como tarea principal ser rey.

* * *

_**N.A.**_

_**Disculpen si mis actualizaciones son lentas.**_


End file.
